She is His
by Enecs
Summary: Derek accepts Chloe as his mate. (Takes place in the Awakening.)


**This takes place after Derek, Chloe, Tori, and Simon are reunited in the Awakening and Tori and Derek go shopping and before Chloe shoves the homeless guy back into his corpse.**

Derek rolled over, peering at the small sleeping blonde curled up in the over-sized hoodie he had gotten her. He knew the bigger he got her the better, she wouldn't get cold if she basically had a giant blanket to snuggle up to. Derek shifted so he could watch her as she slept. Some people would call it creepy, and they would probably be right, but Derek knew what she was to him, he couldn't deny it. Kit had told him about mates when he was thirteen, Simon had been asking why Derek didn't seem interested in girls, Kit had sat them down, and awkwardly explained it to them.

_"One day Derek will meet a girl, he'll know she's the one because his wolf will tell him," Kit shifted in his chair awkwardly. "The wolf will tell him to do things," Kit sighed an buried his head in his hands "I am so not having this talk yet." he mumbled to himself, Simon wouldn't be able to hear, but Derek did. Kit straitened up and cleared his throat. "But Simon, when this girl comes along you can't try and flirt with her." Kit said sternly. "Derek's wolf won't like that and if it feels that you are trying to take it's mate I will be able to control Derek's actions and I don't want you to get hurt," Kit looked over to Derek. "Or for your brother to have to hurt you." Derek and Simon looked over at each other, confused. _

_"You mean a girl could actually get between us?" Simon asked, shocked. Kit cocked and eyebrow at him. _

_"A mate isn't just a small crush like you get Simon, it's forever, everything a wolf does after it meets it's mate is to keep it safe. Derek will do stupid things an-" Derek snorted. _

_"I'm not doing anything stupid for some girl." Kit shook his head at his son. _

_"It will be instinct, instinct to keep her safe, even if it means getting yourself hurt." Derek rolled his eye, not believing what is dad was saying. Kit sighed and crouched in front of his son. "She'll be the one person more important for your brother of I." Derek shook his head. _

_"No one's more important then you two." Kit sighed again, rubbing his temples. _

_"Just wait son, wait and see." Kit dismissed his sons and they had run off, going to play some basketball, Simon already slowly forgetting what the conversation had been about. But Derek didn't, he thought about what his dad had said, about someone being more important then Simon and him, it scared the young pup, he didn't know if he wanted that, he just wanted it to be Kit, Simon, and himself forever. _

Derek stared at Chloe as her face scrunched up and she started tossing and turning, Derek scooted closed, wanting to make her peaceful again. He reached out to brush the hair out of her face and she reached up and grabbed it, snuggling into it. Derek stared at her lovingly, he knew she was the one the second he saw her, just like his dad had said.

_Derek could hear Simon flirting in the kitchen, how hard was it not to forget to feed the hungry werewolf? It didn't seem like something you would forget. _

_Hungry werewolf=grumpy werewolf _

_They didn't want that now did they? Derek's stomach growled and he decided to just sneak in and try and ninja to the pantry, maybe even the fruit bowl if it was clear. Derek slowly opened the kitchen door, thanking whoever was listening that it didn't squeak. Derek stuck his head in and say a short blonde girl with red streaks in her hair peering into the pantry, probably at Simon. The werewolf's eyes zeroed in on the fruit bowl and the mission impossible song started playing though his head. _

_The mission: Get to the fruit bowl. _

_The goal: Get the snack without being seen by the newest crazy kid. _

_Derek slowly made his way to the bowl, making sure to be extra quiet, he was almost there, maybe a foot away when the girl whispered. _

_"The other one's already open." I jumped, looking over at them, Simon looked over her head at me and grinned. _

_"Thanks, but he'll want the whole thing. Right, bro?" 'Damn him' Derek thought. The blonde girl looked over her shoulder and he baby blues meet my emerald greens. _

_**'Mine.'**__ The wolf whispered in Derek's head, barely above a whisper. Derek's mouth went dry and he felt anger overcome him at the thought of his brother touching HIS mate. Derek panicked at the thought, he needed to get out of her now, right now! _

_"I-I-I" She swallowed. 'She scared of me' sadness overpowered the anger he felt at his brother. "I didn't see you there." 'Her voice is like a million angles singing.' He thought to himself. 'Why hadn't I noticed that before?' Derek shook the thought away and reached over her shoulder and grabbed the crackers from Simon, then tried to retreat to think but Simon grabbed the back of his shirt. _

_"We're still teaching him manners," his brother said to the girl. "Derek, Chloe. Chloe, my brother, Derek." 'Chloe huh?,' he thought. 'It fits.' _

_"Brother?" 'Did I mention she has a pretty voice, I could listen to her talk all day." Derek shook his head, 'act Derek, be sarcastic." _

_"Yeah." Derek rumbled. "Identical twins." _

_"He's my foster brother," Simon said. 'Damn it Simon don't make me hurt you!' "So I was just about to tell Chloe-" _

_"We done here?" Derek interrupted, Simon needed to stop talking to her, right now, or Derek might rip his head off. Simon waved him away, Derek quickly retreated, making sure Tori saw him as he left, 'if I can't make Simon stop talking to her, queen bitch sure can.' He thought, smirking to himself. 'Sorry that Chloe has to meet the bitch's wrath thou, but I can't have Simon making a move right now, not before I can think.' Derek retreated into his room, and paced until Simon came up to get him for lunch._

Derek pulled his hand out of her grip slowly, placing it in his lap. He brushed more hair out of her face an placed his hand on her cheek, she nuzzled it, he smile down at her. A real smile, then leaned in until his lips were almost touching her ear, so no one would wake up when he whispered.

"I wasn't lying when I said I was worried about you," he rumbled. "I've never been so scared in my life." He brushed his thumb over her cheek. "I'll never let you out of my sights again, I promise. I'll protect you with my life, no one will hurt you, whoever tries will regret it." She sighed in contentment. Derek lightly kissed the top of her head and scooted back to his original spot, watching Chloe before he fell asleep. He would never let anything happen to her, because she was his mate, and if Simon made her happy then she would be with him, just as long as she was happy.


End file.
